Black Sunshine
by Undead For The Undead
Summary: The Frog brothers must stop the vampires before the day of the eclipse, also known as black sunshine
1. Chapter 1

"As the sun sets down, casting an evil, golden glow over the city of New York, giving the From Brothers the signal to come out and play. When the Brothers come out into the night, none of our kind escape the blood bath. But on the fortunate night of the Solar Eclipse, when the whole world is plunged into total darkness, body count rises. Our brothers and sisters all over the world will feed on any human, and every human. Three minutes of complete blood bath! Good news for us, bad for the Frogs." That was the word on the street, of vampire city. Vampire city is what Vampires call New York, because most of its inhabitants are Vampires. The Eclipse was only five days away, the day every body stands on their lawns being nothing but raw meat for the taking. To the Frog Brothers, night night was known as

Black sunshine

The oak wood entrance to the New York blood bank was covered by the shadow of dusk and the signs of old age. Two men, one tall one, and one shorter one and a woman stood at the door, they each held in their hands a combonation of holy water and garlic, all rapped up in a plastic shell, that takes the form of a small rifle. The taller man looked at the shorter man, as the shorter man nodded. The tall one lifted up his big leg, his steel toed boot looked like it was heavy on him, but he was used to it. He took his leg, and knocked down the wooden door. They filed in, shortest to tallest, meaning the shorter one, the woman, then the taller one. It seemed way to empty, but fresh blood stained itself on the concreat floor. It was empty, except for the reception desk, and the many rows of blood packs. The shorter one walked over to the desk, and rang the bell. Then he noticed the slightly opened door behind the desk. He then circled around the desk and stopped, because he had stepped on something very squishy, he heard a loud crunch under his huge boot. He lifted his foot with no trouble at all, to reveal a severed hand under his boot. That made him smile. He knew he had a job to do, and it was going to be fun. The door flung open, almost hitting him in the side. Out came a shirtless built man, his face blood soaked, bearing his fangs. The man hissed, and lunged at the shorter man.

Five hours earlier.

Zoey scrambled through her blank papers that crouded her small desk, in desprate search of her brass car keys. She almost had a heart attack, because even though she had to leave at dawn, she could not find them. She heard the door open, and saw Edgar thump in, with a wad of cash in one meaty hand, and her keys in the other. "Looking for something?" He let out a throughty chuckle, tossing her the small keys. "Zoey, you go home, I will take the jobs my self, take a gun with you." He put his hand on her shoulder, in a comforting way. She thanked him, grabbed her furry coat and ran out the door. Edgar went over to the sink, and turned the water to steaming hot. He could see the hot water's steam. His hands were beaten and bloody, from the last job he took. Edgar put his hands in the steaming water, and grunted as the water burned his skin. Just as he felt the need to scream, he heard a high pitched, ear peircing scream, and he knew who's it was. He kicked his door down and rushed over to the body that laid on his parking lot, their through was ripped out, and the person was surrounded in blood. It was Zoey, and she was already dead. He rested his hand on her chest, and glared up at the evil looking moon, as a tear ran down his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the sun rises back to the sky, Edgar falls back to sleep. To get revenge on the blood suckers of the night, he must be ready for the night ahead of him. He plans to track down the vampire, with a little help from Alan. Is it possible that he knew the vampire who killed his best friend? Nobody would know he had a friend, but Alan and him. He needed to take a little trip to Blake's, he needed some new weapons. Steaks are no fun to him any more, and he just loves his guns, enough to use them every day. Or should it be night.

Edgar and Alan were suppost to meet at the zoo, to discuss a plan of action. The only people he saw was kids and Moms and Dads heading into the zoo. He looked down at his watch. He got up at Two o'clock, so it better be worth it. Alan needs to come here soon, or he will be vary mad at his brother. He sacrificed his resting time for this. Alan takes the day shifts, searching for the nesting grounds of vampires all around.

"Edgar? Why did you call me over here?" Edgar's ears perked up, hearing his brothers voice. "Zoey is... She died." Alan did not know what to say. Edgar and Zoey had not been in love, but the three of them were great friends. Edgar did not turn to his brother, because he did not want to see him in a time of agony. Alan placed a hand on Edgar's shoulder. He must have edged closer in the silence. "What do you suppose?" Alan grumbled, feeling Edgar's pain. "I say, we look for a blood trail from the body, and find this bone bag." Edgar let out his signiture grumble after his plan, and his brother nodded.

Blake blinked at the two brothers. "You want what? A holly water bazooka?" The brothers nodded, with a sly smile on both of their faces. If any one could pull it off, it would be Blake. Blake had been their weapons man for years now, and he never failed the two men. "I can do it, but you would have to wait until night." A smile drew on Blake's face. "We have all day." Edgar smirked, nodding his head.

Once night fell, Alan got into the truck, and had it started and running. Edgar went over to where Zoey died and looked at the empty pool of blood and trail. "No body!" He shouted, as a huge, hairy arm flew and hit Edgar in the face, drawing blood to his nose. When he got up from the ground in witch the arm brang him to, he looked around to see what hit him. Nothing. As if the night had came out and took him down. "What the fu-" He got cut off as an arm gripped his neck. Connected to the arm, was a hairy body, a were wolf body. "Oh man." He grumbled, being tossed into the truck, smashing the wind shield. Alan got out just before Edgar came in. "Edgar?" He asked, then saw the enemy. "Woah, its attack of... Yeah no... I got nothing this time." He said, dodging an incoming flying trash can being hurled at him. Alan went over to the truck and grabbed his bazooka, and took aim. "Toss this you hairy son of a bi-" He was cut off, by the rocket being shot at the wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The holy water rocket exploded at the wolf monster, but did not do anything. Alan was a bit shocked, but quickly regained his mind back. He dropped the bazooka and ran over to Edgar to make sure he was okay. "Edgar! Edgar!" Edgar let out a little grunt and flinched, signaling Alan that his brother was okay. The enemy started to edge towards them, and they did not know what was happening, because Alan did have his back turned from the battle.

The monster grasped hold of Alan, and tossed him into the sky. When he came down he was hit by a giant claw sending him flying into the building, crashing threw the wall. "Ow. Monster 1, Alan 0." He let out, getting up. He had read about were wolf's, and how you can use silver to kill them. Luckily, their mom only used silver to eat with, and cut with. So he ran over to the break room and grabbed hold off a silver knife, and looked at it. "Shiny." He ran out side, where he saw his brother standing up, shooting garlic bullets at the wolf monster.

"Edgar!" Alan shouted, tossing him the knife. Edgar dropped his gun and grasped the knife. "This is no time for me to cut veggies!" He grunted, getting the wrong idea of what he was trying to say. As Alan started to shake his head, Edgar plunged the knife into the arm of the wolf, and watch it wither away, right off of its body. "Wow, cool." Edgar and Alan both said, at the same time. As the monster felt its arm socket, around five vampire stood at the gate.

One of the vampires laugh. "Well well well. Frogs, you have managed to beat Zoey, how did you figure it out." The brothers were stunned when they found out it was Zoey they were fighting. They did not know she was a were wolf, we all did though. You can see it in her eyes. She was a very shifty person, who knows what her problem is? While they were distracted having a stare down with the vampire, Zoey's arm grew back, and landed a punch. If it had been any harder, Edgar's skull would have been broken. Edgar flew through the air, flipping over the fence, and landing on his back.

Edgar got up, the vampires headed for him. He looked around, and remembered the cross he was wearing, and touched it to the skin of the vampire closest to him. Soon enough, the vampire exploded into gore, and the other ones glaired at Edgar. "You will die tonight Frog." He said, launching at him. "I already am." Edgar laughed, stabbing him with the only stake he had used in a long time, killing the vampire, not knowing that there were two more coming at him from behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The boys can handle their self's, but they were too shocked at the moment. The vampire at Edgar's back rammed into him, causing him to fall down. The other one forced himself to a stop and started to bicker with the vampire who rammed Edgar's back. While they argued, Edgar gripped his desert eagle and shot two holy water bullets, they both went threw one vampire, and into the next.

Edgar was stuck with the easy job, while Alan on the other hand... Well, he had the job. Zoey swiped at his with both fists, hitting him. He fell backwards into the car, and the old friends fists slammed down on the hood of the truck. Alan did not want to kill her, but stop her. Hr knew what he had to do. He took the knife and BOOM! The truck blew up from all the hits its been taking, sending them both flying, sky high.

Edgar was strangling the last vampire when he heard the boom, and dropped him. He ran over to the boom and saw his brother in bits, everywhere in the parking lot. He was almost laying on it, and that's when it hit him, Zoey must be dead too. Edgar did not cry this time. He simply took the knife he found on the ground, drenched it in holy water and marched up to the vampire on the ground. The next to come is a little graphic, so I should not type it.

"People die Edgar, that is just what happens." Blake said, cracking open a can of beans. "Want some beans? I have plenty to share." Edgar just grunted at him, as he tossed the last frog a can of beans. "You are all that's left, Blake. Don't die." Edgar took his knife and stabbed his beans. "So Edgar, did you hear what's in three days?" Blake grabbed them both spoons, and handed one to Edgar. "Eclipse? Yeah, I know." Edgar started to dig into his room temp beans. "What's your plan? You always, gottta plan." He asked Edgar with a sigh. "I don't know Blake, I don't know."

Day fell, once again. Edger's worst enemy, the sun. He hates the burning sun. It burn him,, Mkes him hate the world for some reason he does not know, But he hates the night a love more then the day and he will get his revenge on the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The door to the blood bank opened wide, and out stepped a man dressed in a black monkey suit. He had blood bleeding through his white shirt as he fell to the ground, eyes wide with fear. Edgar stepped in front of the body and tore the shirt off by ripping the button up parts off. The area under his left breast had a chunk missing right from it.

'Vampires?' Edgar thought to himself, but he looked up and saw the sun was still high in the sky.

'It could easily be one of those wolf things.' He thought to himself. As always, Edgar had to check out what was in that blood bank, and just like always, he had a wooden stake with him. He reached into his boot and pulled out his stake and twirled it in his fingers, casually walking into the blood bank. The man had seemed to be the clerk at the desk, because there was nobody there. He opened a random door and took him to what looked like the blood vault. But there was no blood. All the packs where destroyed and very little blood was spilt on the floor, but there was still some. He looked to his left and saw a tall, dark green looking human, but had three large spikes growing out of his back. He bit into a blood pack and sucked it dry in under ten seconds.

"Um..Hi?" Edgar grunted loud enough for the vampire creature. The creature dropped its bag and looked over at Edgar, not thinking of him as a threat he moved deeper into the bank, the older blood packs. Edgar rolled his eyes and grasped his sake.

"People these days are so rude." Edgar jumped about a foot, and then ran at the creature. He swung the arm holding the stake to the side, and did a jump dive. After his role he slid under the creature's legs, stabbing the creature's green leg, the stake sinking in. Edgar was just a foot in front of the creature after his slide. He looked up at the creature with a smile.

"Once more, I must say...Um, hi?" Before he knew it the creature had Edgar by the neck. Edgar blinked and he was hurled across the room and smacked right into a concrete, and that was lights out for him.

Edgar awoke with a hand lightly slapping his cheek. He did not know how long he was out for, but it felt like second to him. He heard the whispers of at least seven other people. His eyes stayed closed, but his mouth opened.

"What happened? How long was I out?" He asked, thinking that the people would scurry away like natives finding a person on their island.

"Dude, you were about to kick its ass, then it kicked your ass, then we could not wake you up for at least three days." A male voice sounded, he sounded almost like a party man, who did not take anything seriously.

"Then that means tonight's the-"Edgar shot up, noticing there was seven people. There was the party guy, four girls and two more males. Edgar was still in the blood, but not for long. He opened the door and ran to his truck, zooming to Blake's.

Edgar knocked on Blake's door, but it opened by itself. He took two steps in to find Blake with his thought bitten right out. Edgar knew what this meant.

'This means war against all vampires.'


End file.
